


A Few Lines of Ink

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Soul Marks AU [1]
Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, M/M, May/December Relationship, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, sex-positive asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a cop had been Leon's destiny since the day he was born with half a police badge inked into the skin of his back. While some people found the notion of chasing after your soulmate in a world of 7 billion absurd and a waste of time, Leon was convinced that the force would lead him to where he was meant to be and who he was meant to be with.<br/>It wasn't who he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



Frank Bumstead had never put much stock in soul bond marks. They seemed like something better suited to history, where they could serve as guides and omens, motivations for great wars or political allegiances. A symbol of great romantic destiny.

In the modern world it seemed like far less people cared about them or their impact. His own parents hadn't shared marks - his mother's had faded in her youth, and his father claimed to never have met the one who shared the matching half to his oak tree. They'd seemed more in love and more stable than anyone else Frank had ever known. So he'd never worried as a child about the fact that he'd never had one.

Then, three weeks before his high school graduation, it had appeared on the inside of his forearm with so little fanfare that he hadn't even noticed it until it made his mother drop a plate at breakfast. Frank had looked down to find the bold curves of a police badge and felt nothing more than a quiet satisfaction in his career choice.

Surely that was all it could ever mean.

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Leon had spent every moment of the past three days trapped in uncertain anxiety. Questioning everything he said, second-guessing every choice he made. Everything he'd ever said or done since he'd started working under Frank Bumstead.

He'd spent almost 8 months convincing himself that he felt nothing for the Inspector. Nothing but what was proper, of course - respect, admiration. Perhaps a touch of hero worship. That was natural for a cop who'd only been out of the academy for two years and had the good fortune of working for one of the city's most decorated investigators, right? Frank worked many high profile cases, had been recognized for bringing two serial killers and countless other murderers to justice in his twenty years with the force.

The man was intelligent and respectful, and carried himself with a poise and elegance that had immediately set him aside from all the cops Leon had ever met or worked with before. And handsome - but Leon always pushed that thought from his mind. It wasn't appropriate to allow himself to think that way. Even if, no matter how hard he tried to think of young, muscle-bound porn stars when he was alone in bed at night, the person who came to his mind was always Frank.

Now he knew why. Knew with a terrible, frightening certainty.

Frank thought it was the accident that had left him so disturbed, and he'd had every reason to. Leon had been trained in advanced first aid, of course, in the procedure of being a first responder, but he'd never had reason to use it before. Not until they'd come across the terrible car crash on the highway on their way back from a crime scene late Monday afternoon. 

Frank had known what to do immediately, turning on the lights, radioing for EMS and Fire, sending Leon back to set out the emergency pylons and flares to slow and direct traffic. One of the drivers of the three vehicles was already dead, thrown from the car. Frank had respectfully covered the top half of his body with an unfolded first aid bandage. Frank had sat a survivor on the shoulder, wrapped in a blanket, a civilian responder talking her down through shock. And Frank - 

Frank, on his back on the road, working with a third victim still stuck in her flipped car. Trying to control her bleeding. His own shirtsleeves stained with blood despite the fact that he'd rolled them up to his elbows.

Then he'd reached up to press a bandage to a head wound, and Leon had seen it clear as day.

The other half of his mark.

There was no mistaking the dark, elegant curved lines on the inside of Frank's forearm. He'd stared at them a thousand times in the mirror, craning his neck, reaching back to trace the lines in the middle of his back with his fingers. The police badge was what had lead him to the force - no matter how much some people turned their noses up at soul marks these days he couldn't ignore what was obviously destiny - but in all his days at the academy he'd never managed to find his match. Eventually, amidst the jeers of many of his classmates, he'd simply stopped asking. He'd never thought for a moment, never even dared to hope - 

"Husselbeck. Breathe." Frank's quiet, confident command broke through his panic, and Leon drew a sharp, trembling breath.

"I'm sorry sir, I - "

"It okay. You're doing fine. Go wait for EMS, they won't be long. Bring them here to me right away. Can you do that?"

Leon nodded, focusing on his duty and feeling a rush of relief to be able to do so. To follow Frank's instructions as he always had. Thrown himself completely into what needed to be done - interviews, reports, briefings - until Frank had kindly but firmly told him to go home.

He'd managed to sleep for a little less than an hour that night, and when he closed his eyes all he saw was Frank.

"It's different than a crime scene, isn't it?" Frank said finally, as they were finishing the last draft of a report. His grey eyes were concerned as he looked up at Leon. "Being rattled by something like this is nothing to be ashamed about, Husselbeck."

"I know, sir." Leon swallowed, staring down at his hands. But how could he tell Frank that he'd barely even thought about the accident? Everything that had happened was a blur apart from that single, heart-stopping moment of clarity and recognition. "I'm sorry I... haven't been myself these past few days."

"It's alright." Frank turned his desk chair towards him, leaning forward, and once again Leon felt like he could hardly breathe. Couldn't do anything but stare down at his hands, heart pounding, every nerve in his body in agony with longing for... for what?

If it had been anyone else that had borne the other half of his mark he would have told them in an instant, he was sure of it. There would be no reason not to. But if he told Frank and Frank was displeased with the idea... he couldn't bare the thought of it. Certainly he'd find himself transferred immediately, and he'd never see Frank again. Or he could say nothing, keep his mark hidden forever. Surely in time this agony of longing would lessen and calm....

"You should talk to someone," Frank said softly. "I can put you in touch with one of the precinct's counsellors. I've spoken with him myself a few times, I can guarantee both his skill and his discretion."

"It's not the accident." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and Leon squeezed his eyes shut, cursing himself. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be fine in a few days. Thank you for your concern."

He glanced up to find Frank's eyebrows knit together in concern, and felt a surge of guilt. Frank had always been so kind to him, so considerate. Was it fair to him to act this way?

Frank has never spoken of his personal life in the time they'd spent together, but Leon was certain there was no one at home waiting for him. Not with the hours the inspector kept. There were no photos in his office apart from a single shot of him with his mother after he'd been awarded his first medal of valor. Surely if there was someone in his life Leon would know.

But that didn't mean he held any sort of sanctity towards soul bond marks. Or even had any interest in men.

He could ask. That didn't mean anything. It didn't mean that he had any intention of telling him. Leon took a deep breath. "Sir... have you ever thought about your soul mark?"

Frank looked him over carefully, and Leon was surprised to see disapproval come into his expression. "Husselbeck... If those useless beat cops from your academy class have been giving you a hard time again - "

"What?" The response was so completely unexpected that it threw Leon completely off guard, left him flustered. "No, no, I wasn't - not at all, I...." he felt his face flush at the reminder, the realization that Frank knew what had happened. But of course he would. "I... didn't realize that you knew about that."

"It's not in your file," Frank reassured him immediately, shaking his head. "Just a personal anecdote from one of your instructors when I was asking for references. Nothing I felt concerned about, Husselbeck. And no-one has the right to give you grief over it."

Leon looked down at his lap and shook his head, feeling his cheeks burn hotter. "Thank you, sir. It's nothing like that. I just - I w-was wondering what you thought about that. Marks. In general. Everything."

Frank let out a long breath, silent for a moment. "I think it's a decision that everyone needs to make for themselves," he said finally. "Whether or not to try and find their match. Whether or not to pursue them if they do find them. I've chosen to focus on my career, but that doesn't mean that's the right choice for you or anyone else."

"But if you found your match?" Leon couldn't help but press. "Just by chance? Would you pursue it?"

"I... don't know. I can't really answer this hypothetically. Maybe. Maybe not. My parents weren't bonded, and they were perfectly happy. I'm happy with my work. And a soul bond isn't just some happily ever after, Leon. You still have to be willing to work, to overcome differences and adversity together. But if it's still something that's important to you...." He was silent again, and his voice was softer when he spoke again. "... did you find your match, Husselbeck?"

Leon closed his eyes and managed the barest nod.

"... ah. And they don't know."

He shook his head. He heard Frank sigh, and his voice was strangely tight. "You should tell them."

A hard, soundless laugh escaped Leon's lips. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

Leon shook his head again, wrapping his arms around himself. His stomach tightened and cramped with anxiety, his heart pounding so hard he was beginning to feel lightheaded. "I can't stand the thought that they might reject me."

"So you'll suffer with the knowledge for the rest of your life? The regret?"

"But if I tell them and they want nothing to do with me - "

"Husselbeck, stop. Look at me."

The care and concern in Frank's expression as Leon dared to raise his eyes was almost enough to sway him completely. His next words were even more overwhelming, gray eyes holding his gaze with complete certainty. "Anyone would be blessed to be bonded to someone like you. They'd be so fortunate."

Leon had to swallow hard at the lump in his throat. "You... you really think that, sir?"

Frank let out a hard huff of breath that sounded almost like a laugh, though his expression stayed intent and serious. "I do."

The thought of it made Leon's head spin. Was it the answer he was looking for? It couldn't be. They were speaking hypothetically, of course Frank would be reassuring and kind. It didn't mean he'd actually -

"Look, Husselbeck, I can see what this is doing to you..." Frank reached out as he spoke, and before Leon could think to react he'd placed a hand on Leon's forearm. Whatever Frank had been going to say was lost to the electricity that bolted through him like a shock, overwhelming his thoughts and leaving him gasping. 

It would have felt ecstatic if Leon hadn't felt so utterly terrified.

Frank had never invited any kind of physicality, never touched him intentionally. He would have known instantly. 

He knew now.

Frank sat frozen, staring at him, lips parted. His fingers tightened slightly around Leon's arm. "You," he said finally, a harsh whisper, and Leon managed to nod.

Frank let go of him suddenly, blinking several times as he sat back in his chair. "How did you know?"

His voice was low and rough and did nothing to calm Leon's nerves. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, voice cracking as he tried to answer. "The accident. I s-saw you arm."

Frank's mouth tightened as he spoke, and he swallowed hard. "May I see it? Please?"

Leon took a deep breath and stood, nodding as he started to unbutton his uniform with trembling fingers. He couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as he turned around and let his shirt slip off of them, hanging at his elbows to reveal the mark on his back. He heard Frank stand, felt his fingers stroke slowly down his spine to stop at the mark, and barely managed to hold back a moan at the tingling shock it sent through his body.

He heard Frank let out a long breath, fingers still pressed to his mark, hot against his bare skin. "Your birthday?"

"May eighteenth. N-nineteen ninetey-one."

"Of course," Frank murmured, and Leon felt his fingers trace slowly over his skin. 

The simple caress was an agony of pleasure, more intense than anything he'd ever felt before, and a soft whimper escaped his lips. He heard Frank give a soft, helpless moan in response, fingers stilling. "Oh god," he whispered. "I should have realized. How did I not realize?"

It was far from the joyous acceptance Leon had hoped for, and he closed his eyes on a rush of anxiousness and disappointment. "Frank...."

"You really want this?" He felt Frank's fingers shift, felt his palm press against his mark, the heat between them intensifying. "With _me?_ "

"Of course I do!" The words spilled from his lips before he could stop himself, and Leon drew a choked breath. "Frank..."

"I'm sorry." Frank pulled his hand from his back, and the loss of it brought such a sudden and intense surge of agony that Leon couldn't hold back his sob of disappointment. He heard Frank give a soft, pained moan, his hands moving to tug Leon's shirt back up his arms. "I'm sorry," he said again, his touch on Leon's shoulders light and trembling. "I just need to think. I need to process this. You've had days. Please let me think about this."

Leon forced himself to nod despite the overwhelming disappointment. It was only fair, of course. He had to focus on that, not the pain. Frank hadn't rejected him. Just because it wasn't the immediate yes that he'd hoped for didn't mean that it was a no. "Of course," he managed to say, doing the buttons of his shirt back up. "Permission to leave early?"

He felt Frank's fingers move, felt them curl around his shoulders, palms resting warm against his skin. For a moment he felt a brief rush of hope - that Frank would tell him to stay, pull him closer - but then he was released.

"Of course," Frank said, echoing his words. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He didn't sleep any better that night than he had the nights before.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Leon forced himself to come into the precinct at the regular time the next day - no earlier, no later. But Frank's office was empty, a note on his desk in Frank's tidy handwriting.

_Leon,  
I've been called in to consult for the prosecution on an old case that's been reopened. I'll be back this afternoon. We can talk then. Please try not to worry.  
F.B._

Leon couldn't remember if Frank had ever addressed him personally before, and he let his fingers trace the letters, feeling a soft shiver of hope despite his admonitions not to. Then he folded the note carefully and tucked it into his pocket.

It was easy enough to lose himself in officework, and it was almost enough to completely eclipse the turmoil of emotions he felt - the thrill of anticipation, the clench of anxiety. He tried not to stray too far from Frank's office, returning quickly after deliveries, taking only a short lunch. Finally he heard Frank's voice in the hall, and he forced himself not to stand, folding his hands tightly under the small table he'd been working at.

Frank gave him a small, soft smile when he saw him, turning the lock on the door behind him, hanging his hat and overcoat on the coat stand. Then he moved to close the blinds on the windows that looked out over the precinct bull pen, and slipped out of his suit jacket, laying it over the back of his office chair.

Leon got to his feet, every part of him aching to go to him, forcing himself to hold back. "Sir...."

"Stay there," Frank replied, grabbing the wooden chair from beside his desk often used for interviews and pulling it over to Leon instead. He sat, then held out a hand towards him in offering, palm up.

Leon sat back down as well, hesitating only a moment before placing his hand against Frank's. He gave a shivering sigh at the rush of warmth he felt at the contact, the way it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He watched Frank bring his other hand to join, cradling Leon's hand between his two larger ones, warm and gentle.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did last night," Frank started softly, and Leon shook his head.

"No. You had every right, sir, I - "

"Leon." The way Frank said his name, soft and adoring, made Leon stop immediately, made his heart skip a beat. He felt Frank's hands tighten briefly on his, felt his thumb stroke over his fingers. 

"I did mean what I said," Frank continued quietly, gray eyes serious as he held Leon's gaze, "about how anyone would be fortunate to be bonded to you. I do feel so incredibly fortunate, Leon. I'm afraid my reaction was purely due to a fear of my own shortcomings."

Leon stared, not quite certain what he was hearing. "You, sir?"

Frank gave a soft, soundless laugh. "The day our mark appeared on my arm. The day you were born. Do you know what I did?"

Leon tried to imagine. "... no, sir?"

"I filled out my academy application." He held Leon's gaze evenly. "No one would question if you didn't want to pursue a bond with someone almost eighteen years your senior."

Leon shook his head immediately. "I don't care about that."

"No?" Frank's mouth twisted into a mirthless smile. "You might when you're my age. When you're barely halfway through your career and I'm near retirement. You might when you retire and I - "

"Don't - " Leon reached out with his free hand, stopping just short of pressing against his lips. "Don't," he said again softly. "I won't throw away all the time we might have together just because of the what if's. Unless you have reservations about my age - "

"No." Frank looked down at their joined hands, stroking over the back of Leon's, fingertips brushing the back of his wrist. "I've never found you lacking in any way. Quite the opposite. You're extraordinary. You wouldn't still be working for me if I felt any other way."

The praise made Leon's heart ache with adoration, and he pulled a soft breath, forcing himself to speak. "Does that mean... you'll be with me?"

Frank lifted his gaze back to him. "Leon... Answer me truthfully. Would you even look twice at me if we weren't bonded?"

Leon felt his cheeks heat. "Sir, I... Forgive me, but I've always looked at you - I've always thought the world of you, you're so kind, so handsome and distinguished. I don't know if it was the bond that made me think so. Maybe it is. But I've always been a bit partial to older men, I...." He looked down, cheeks burning. "I find you very attractive."

"I see." Frank sounded strangely troubled, but he spoke again before Leon could question it. "Leon... if you truly decide that you want to be with me... then yes. I will pursue the bond."

Leon felt a rush of joy so strong that it felt like his heart might beat out of his chest. "Frank, of course I do, of course - "

" _Wait._ " Frank's voice wavered on the word, eyebrows knitting together. "Please don't just jump into this blindly. There's things that you have to take into consideration - "

"I don't care about your age," Leon replied, sliding to the edge of his chair, wanting so badly to be closer to him, aching for more contact than just their simple touch. He covered the back of one of Frank's hands with his free one. "I promise, I don't."

"It's more than that, Leon...."

"Because you're my boss?"

Frank snorted softly and shook his head. "No. That's the least of my worries. The precinct has specific dispensations for these kind of situations."

"Then we'll be fine."

"Leon." Frank let out a long, helpless sounding sigh, then looked up at him again, imploring. "Please, just... let me talk. Try to set aside your feelings and just listen. Then decide."

Leon felt his stomach twist, felt an agony of sadness and concern come over him. The thought that this man - that his bonded - would feel so much worry was suddenly hard to bear. He forced himself to nod, still holding to Frank's hands.

He watched Frank give a little nod as if to convince himself, staring down at their hands and letting out a long breath. "I've been in precisely three relationships before," he started, voice soft and carefully steady. "One in high school. Three years with a boy who was my best friend in the world. He wanted me to make love to him after senior prom. I couldn't, I told him I wasn't ready, I thought that was all it was. We ended up breaking up because of it."

"That's terrible," Leon found himself saying, and Frank gave a brief, mirthless smile.

"I met another man, after I'd been on the force for a few years. He pursued me very persistently, and we had a lot in common, so... I came to love him. But in the end we weren't...." He stopped for a moment and swallowed. "Sexually compatible. He... felt like he was entitled to... certain things, and I... I couldn't give him what he wanted. He was... cruel about it. It ruined what I felt for him."

It was hard, watching Frank struggle through his words, and though it was obvious that there was something Leon needed to understand that Frank felt was monumental in his decision, he couldn't grasp what. "I'm sorry," he said, helplessly. "It sounds terrible and I would never do anything that I thought would hurt you like that. But I don't understand what this has to do with us."

"I know," Frank replied, and sighed again. "I'm sorry. I haven't tried to explain this to anyone before, I don't even... I don't know if I understand myself. But I don't want to do the same thing to you as I - you have your entire life ahead of you, Leon, and I don't - you deserve more than - you can't want - "

"Frank." Leon bit his lip and pulled his hands from Frank's clasp, turning Frank's left hand palm up and sliding the cuff of his sleeve up his wrist. It was just loose enough that he could push his fingers in the slit behind the button to brush against the bottom of the mark that he knew was there. He watched Frank shiver visibly, and held his gaze. "You can trust me. I promise."

Frank closed his eyes for a moment, then cleared his throat. "The last... the last man I dated... I'd loved him for a long time, but the timing was never right before. I tried so hard to please him. I tried to give him everything he wanted, but he couldn't understand that I...." he stopped and swallowed again. "I just wasn't enough for him. I haven't tried to date anyone since."

"But why? Frank, I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Frank shifted closer, reached his free hand up to cup Leon's cheek, fingers trembling slightly, his grey eyes a turmoil of agony. "Leon, I _adore_ you. The way you smile, the way you look at me, everything - you're so beautiful, you light up my life more than I ever thought possible. The thought, the barest possibility of being able to love you is the most amazing thing in the world to me. But I...." He drew a deep breath, and suddenly the words came spilling out. "I've never looked at someone and thought, 'wow that guy is hot I want to fuck him'. I've never felt that way about anyone. Even you, even now. I'm... broken."

Leon took it in for a moment, weighing his words carefully. "So... do you feel like you're asexual?"

Frank drew back, staring at him. " _A_ -sexual?"

Leon nodded, trying to think back to the allegiance club at high school. One of the girls a year ahead of him had identified as asexual, and though it had been hard for him to conceptualize he'd always tried to accept her experiences. "Yeah. People who don't want sex with any gender. It's not abnormal. I mean, it's not super common but it's a thing."

"But I don't mind sex," Frank replied, shaking his head. "I enjoy the intimacy, I enjoy pleasing my partner. Sometimes I even feel arousal, and it's not that it's not pleasurable, I just..."

"You could take it or leave it?"

He sighed, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's... pretty much it. Asexual. Hm."

Leon held out his hands again, curling his fingers around Frank's as he took them. "Frank... I still think you're wonderful. I still want this. I want to try and make this work."

Frank's smile was still sad. "You know you deserve better than this, though. You deserve someone who wants you so badly that they - "

Leon's eyebrows knit together. "You don't want me?"

"Oh no, no. I didn't mean it like - you know what I mean."

"Then what do you want?"

Frank moved one hand to cup his face again, thumb brushing his lips, searching his expression. "I want to be close to you," he said finally, and though his voice was soft the adoration in it was unmistakable. "I want to hold you in my arms and cover you with kisses. I want to make you smile, I want to spoil you, take care of you. I want to call you sweetheart and take you for dinner and teach you how to waltz. I want to sleep curled around you every night and kiss you awake in my arms every morning. And I do want to be intimate with you, Leon. I want to please you. I just don't want to disappoint you."

For a moment Leon couldn't respond, his throat tight, though he knew he had to. Finally he managed to force out a whisper, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That sounds really nice, Frank. Really nice."

"Oh, sweetheart..." In moments Frank had pulled his chair closer, leaning in to wrap his arms around him and pull him into his embrace. Leon relaxed against his chest without question, an overwhelming feeling of warmth and comfort and _right_ washing over him, and he couldn't hold back the soft sob that escaped his lips.

"Shh..." Frank's lips pressed warm to his forehead, his fingers gentle as they stroked over his hair and down his back. "God, Leon, don't cry...."

"I'm sorry," he managed, curling closer. "It just... I didn't know it would feel so good."

"I know." Frank kissed his forehead again, breathing deep against his hair. "I didn't know it was possible to feel this much love for someone," he murmured, arms tightening around him slightly. "My sweet Leon...."

"Please, say that again...."

Frank pulled back enough to cup his cheek, meeting his gaze. "My Leon," he murmured again, and brought their lips together, warm and worshipful. "My beautiful Leon," he breathed, and the words were just as sweet as his kisses. "My exquisite love."

Leon couldn't have agreed more when Frank suggested an early Friday. He certainly wouldn't have been able to concentrate on work, in any case. Having to separate long enough to change out of his uniform and meet Frank at his car was agony, but once they were inside his mate pulled him close again, pressing soft kisses to his face.

"I want to take you for dinner," he said softly, and hesitated. "But... I feel like I just want to be alone for tonight so that I can be close to you. Will you be offended if I order something in?"

Leon smiled and shook his head. "Please do. I want that, too." He vaguely remembered that the food was good, and that Frank's condo was classy and comfortable, but it was difficult to turn his attention to anything other than Frank. Sitting close in the corner of his sectional in each other's arms, talking of everything personal they'd never dared bring into work, trading soft kisses and gentle caresses, all of it leaving Leon feeling almost dizzy, delirious with joy. The small, adoring smile Frank wore as he spoke with him made him even more handsome, and being close to him left Leon feeling safe and accepted and adored and more alive than he'd ever been before, all at the same time.

He hardly thought of their conversation from earlier until he found himself yawning, until Frank turned his attention to the windows, to the sky that had somehow turned to night when Leon hadn't been paying attention. Frank's smile faded as he looked down on him, eyes quiet and serious. "Will you stay, my love? Just to sleep?"

Leon nodded, leaning into his touch as Frank smoothed his fingers over the side of his face, watching him. "Do you want more than to just sleep?" He asked, voice quieter, and Leon had to push away a shiver of longing at the mental image of what that could entail.

"No," he said softly, looking up at him. "I mean... yes, I'll always be attracted to you. But I can't handle the thought of forcing you to be something you're not. I'm happy just being with you, Frank."

Frank leaned closer, pressing a slow, deliberate kiss to his lips. "And if I'm not pretending? If I truly want to enjoy being intimate with you?"

"Now?" Leon felt his heart skip a beat.

"At any time." Frank nuzzled his jaw. "Sometimes I'll be just as aroused as you. Sometimes I'll just want to please you."

Leon closed his eyes and cuddled in closer, trying to push away any thoughts of arousal. It was difficult when they were talking about it, when he was surrounded by Frank's warmth and scent, their bodies pressed close. "And sometimes we'll do nothing and I'll jerk off in your shower."

"Leon...."

Leon pulled back to look at him. "No, I'm serious. there's nothing wrong with having different sex drives. Let's face it, we'd probably have to talk about it even if you weren't Asexual. I'm half your age, love." He kissed Frank's wry smile softly, stroking his fingers up into his hair. "I'll let you take the lead in bed. If you promise me that you won't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do then I promise I'll trust you. Will that work?"

Frank wet his lips, still looking worried. "If it's not enough for you...."

"Then we'll talk. Frank. _You're_ enough for me. You're my mate. Everything else is just details."

Frank swallowed and drew him close wordlessly, pressing his face to his hair. "I promise," he murmured, and let out a long breath. "Just not tonight. I'm... still taking this all in. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Leon replied, nuzzling his hair in return. "Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

They undressed in Frank's bedroom, but before he could pull on the oversized nightshirt over his boxers Frank caught his arm, drawing him to him, over to stand in front of a full length mirror on the wall.

Frank pressed a kiss to his temple, nuzzling his hair and urging him to look over his shoulder. "Can you see your mark, my love?"

He nodded, eyes tracing the familiar lines. 

"This is how we fit together," Frank said softly, and Leon watched as he smoothed his palm over his skin, stepping closer and curling his arm around his waist until his forearm pressed to Leon's back. Leon felt the same shivering thrill crackle over his nerves as he had the first time Frank had really touched him, and he could just make out the design complete. It seemed warm and alive, and under his gaze new ink appeared, dark letters on the banner at the top and bottom of the shield that had before now been empty.

Leon let out a slow breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding, turning into Frank, turning his mouth up for a sweet, slow kiss. "What does it say?"

" _Amare Fortitudinem_ " Frank murmured, sounding as overwhelmed as he felt. "I think it means... love with courage."

"I will," Leon breathed, and kissed him again.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Leon awoke to a warm feeling of bliss, fragments of bright dreams flitting away under the happy memories of the day before. Frank was still pressed close to him, chest against his back, his arms strong around him, and he moved to press a soft, warm kiss to the back of Leon's neck, then another.

Leon let his eyes fall closed with a soft, happy hum, enjoying the bliss of their closeness. The solidity of Frank's body curled around his left him feeling completely safe and perfectly content, like nothing in the world could ever go wrong in the comfort of his embrace. He stroked his hands over Frank's forearms, urging him closer, and felt a shiver of pleasure run through him as Frank's lips moved further up his neck.

"Good morning, my love," he breathed, and Frank's low, approving hum rumbled against his skin.

"My beautiful little mate." Frank pressed the palm of a hand against his stomach, fingers splayed, gently caressing his skin through the thin, soft cotton of his borrowed nightshirt. The slow, exploring caress of his fingers made Leon's pulse race, and as they gradually moved up towards his chest he couldn't hold back a moan. He twisted in Frank's embrace, needing to be closer, offering his mouth up to his lover. A thrill of happiness shivered through him as Frank took the invitation without hesitation, claiming kisses that grew longer, more possessive, made Leon's heart flutter in his chest and his cock pulse with want.

He tried to dampen down his arousal. "Frank...."

"I really like the way you look in my nightshirt," Frank murmured, shifting against his hip, and through the cotton of his boxers Leon could feel an unmistakable hardness press against him.

The knowledge sent a pulse of desire through him so strong that Leon could barely stop himself from tearing his clothes off and begging Frank to take him. He arched closer with a desperate whimper, returning trembling kisses, wrapping one thigh over Frank's hip to arch closer to him.

"My love," Frank breathed, pressing him onto his back, and then all Leon could focus on was pleasure - the weight of Frank's body over his, warm and strong, the intoxicating claim of his mouth, the shivers of pleasure that moved through him as Frank rocked against him slowly. His lover's broad hands moved over his hips and sides, pushing his night shirt up around his armpits, and the caress on his bare skin was somehow more arousing and pleasurable than anything he could remember.

"My mate," he breathed, kissing away Frank's answering moan, tilting his head back as he began to mouth hungry kisses down his his throat. "Oh god, Frank...."

"I want every part of you," Frank murmured, nosing aside his shirt to suck at his collarbone. Then he moved past it, pressing his lips to Leon's chest, lavishing attention on Leon's nipples with his lips and tongue until Leon thought he'd go mad with want, whimpering and writhing under him, trying to arch closer.

"Oh god, Frank please, please.... fuck, you make me so hard...."

"Good." His lover's voice was unmistakably appreciative, and he pushed one hand under the band of his boxers to cover the length of his erection, palming him slowly before curling his fingers around him. Leon closed his eyes on a breathless cry of pleasure, arching up against his palm, and when he opened his eyes Frank was looking down at him, both pleased and adoring, smile widening as he began to stroke him slowly. "God, you're perfect."

Leon managed a shaky laugh, biting his lip on a cry as Frank's thumb pressed against the head of his cock, stroking and massaging, somehow knowing just how to send shudders of pleasure up Leon's spine. It was too intense, too good, and Leon bit down at his bottom lip, fingers digging into Frank's back. "Oh fuck... so good, Frank, I - "

"Yeah?" Frank stopped just long enough to tug his boxers down around his hips, then claimed his mouth, fingers working up and down the length of his cock, slick with his arousal. "You're so damn beautiful like this, Leon... my love... flushed and helpless and wanting...." He nipped at his bottom lip, voice lowering. "And mine. Always mine."

"Oh - !" Leon's hips bucked up into his touch, and before he could stop himself he was spilling in his fingers, pleasure bursting white hot in his mind, shuddering through every part of his body. He felt a brief moment of embarrassment at coming so quickly, but then Frank was kissing him, murmuring soft, approving encouragements as he gently milked every last shiver of pleasure from him.

"Oh yes, my boy... come for me just like that, that's it... so good... so gorgeous Leon, my sweet boy...."

He wrapped his arms up around Frank's shoulders, burying his face in his neck with a soft whimper. "Oh God... I'm sorry...."

Frank chuckled softly, nuzzling his hair. "Don't be. I like taking care of you."

"I know, but I was hoping we could...." He drew back to look up at Frank and bit his lip.

"Make love?" Frank's smile was rueful. "I'm afraid I don't exactly keep condoms in stock."

Leon felt his cheeks heat. "I have one in my wallet."

"Clever little boy scout." Frank pressed a slow kiss to his mouth, fingers trailing down his stomach and over his hip. "I can wait till you've caught your breath..."

Leon slipped a hand between them, pressing his palm against Frank's erection and watching Frank's eyes close to a soft hum of pleasure as he stroked him gently. He ghosted his lips against Frank's, voice soft. "I'm good now. If you're sure...."

Frank gave a soft, approving hum against his mouth as he claimed a kiss, hips rocking up against the stimulation ever-so-slightly. "Don't worry. I want this with you." He pressed a kiss to Leon's forehead. "Undress for me, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

Slipping out of the night shirt and kicking off his boxers, it was hard to know what to do with himself. Should he pose provocatively, or pull the sheet up and attempt more prudent modesty? He was still sitting there half awkwardly when Frank stepped back out of the bathroom with a small bottle of lube, but the adoration in his mate's gaze was enough to put him at ease. He took his wallet when Frank handed it to him, fishing out the condom and setting it within reach, then tugged Frank down into his arms, fingers going to the buttons of his shirt. "Let me see you, too," he murmured between kisses. "I don't want anything between us...."

After that it was easy to lose himself to sensation, to the press of Frank's body and the warmth of his skin, to the pleasure of stroking his hands over his lover's broad chest, of teasing his impressively thick cock with light touches and caresses. "God, how are you everything I've always wanted...?"

Frank gave a soft huff of a laugh. "Almost."

Leon kissed away the word firmly. "That's not what I said." Then he drew back, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at him. "Can I... may I put my mouth on you?"

Frank nodded. "If I can finger you open while you do."

"Oh god, yes..." Leon followed him as he sat back, laying over one of Frank's thighs and leaning down to nuzzle the base of his cock, drawing slow licks up his shaft. He whimpered against his skin as he felt Frank stroke between his ass cheeks, teasing and massaging his opening. "Please yes," he whispered, sucking at the head of his cock, and when Frank's fingers returned slick to tease and press up inside him he couldn't help but cry out, sucking at him more hungrily. The tease of penetration was agony when he wanted as much of Frank as possible, and he let his lips slide down his shaft until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, reveling in the slide and taste of his skin against his tongue.

"Fuck, sweetheart...." Frank pressed another finger up into him, fucking him a little more hurriedly as his free hand tangled in his hair. "God, you're good at that.... God, slow down a little...."

He pulled back obediently, lavishing kisses on his stomach and thighs instead, definitely hard again and feeling almost desperately aroused. "Oh god - I'm good, Frank, please - "

Frank pulled away to tear open the condom, and Leon caught his mouth as he rolled it on hurriedly, moving to straddle his lap. "Like this?" Frank murmured, hands catching his hips to pull him closer, and Leon nodded, wrapping his arms up around his shoulders, breath catching as he started to ease down onto his cock.

"My Leon...." Frank's voice was a low, approving groan as he nuzzled his jaw, mouthing warm kisses over his neck. "God, you feel so good...."

"So good," Leon gasped in reply, rocking down a little harder and biting his lip on a cry of pleasure. The experience of yielding, of being taken and filled was always intoxicating, even more so now with the knowledge that this was his mate. He started to rock on him slowly, pushing him gradually deeper, breathing hard at the rush of sensation that pulsed through him with each thrust. "Oh god yes, feel so good inside me, god, Frank....!"

"Shh..." Frank caught his mouth as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tight around his waist, and with an ecstatic flare of warmth he could feel their marks connect again. He cried out against Frank's lips, bucking down harder onto him, overwhelmed by the combination of sensation and still wanting more.

"My Leon," Frank breathed again, voice low and thick and sounding as overwhelmed as Leon felt. He claimed Leon's gasping cries of pleasure with kisses, keeping his arm tight around him and their marks pressed together even as he slipped a hand between them to curl around Leon's cock. "My gorgeous boy, my sweet mate...."

"Always," he sobbed, clinging to him as the sensation built. "Oh god, Frank - !"

Frank's arm tightened around him, fingers digging into his hip, pulling him down onto him as he arched tense underneath him with a breathless cry, and Leon could feel him pulse inside him. The combination of it all was completely overwhelming, and he bucked hard onto his cock as his own passion crested, crying out against Frank's lips, lost to the heat and sensation and the bright joy of being with him.

Frank pressed a soft, trembling kiss to his lips, then another, breathlessly lavishing his face with kisses. "Feels so good to be close to you," he murmured, and let out a long, shuddering breath. "I love you so much. Oh god, Leon...."

Even with his own heart bursting with love, Frank's words were still overwhelmingly beautiful, and he cuddled as close as he could, nuzzling Frank's neck and pressing soft kisses to his skin. "Thank you for this. You didn't have to. It was really... god, I've never had sex feel like this before."

"God..." Frank pressed his face to his hair, still sounding as overwhelmed as Leon felt. His fingers finally released their death grip on Leon's hip, and he rubbed slow, soothing circles over his skin, forearm still pressed firmly to Leon's back. "Just couldn't stop thinking about wanting to be as close to you as possible," he murmured, and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. "The thought of pleasing you was so fulfilling...."

"And was it?"

"Oh God, yes." Frank pressed another kiss to his hair, fingers stroking over the mark on his back, warm and comforting. "Don't worry about me, love. I just want to take care of you."

Leon leaned back, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. "I want to take care of you, too," he said, soft and serious.

Frank smiled. "You do."

"More than just at work."

"You do." Frank turned his face to press a kiss to his palm. "Leon... I've never wanted much in life. I convinced myself a long time ago that it was enough just to be able to make a difference in the world by doing what we do at work. I convinced myself that I'd never... that no one would even be willing to try...."

Leon arched close to press a deliberate kiss to his mouth. "I'm sorry, but everyone you've been with is a disrespectful idiot."

Frank chuckled softly, his kiss slow and lingering. "It's all right. I've ended up in the right place."

Eventually they untangled themselves, and Frank left him long enough to grab a wet cloth to clean up with. Then he curled around him, urging Leon to tuck his head under his chin in a way that he was finding increasingly more sublime. He felt Frank's arm wrap across his back, and while the connection of their marks didn't have the same lightning intensity as it had the first few times, it provided pulse of a strange new sensation that was slowly becoming stronger as they spent time together - a feeling of warmth and strength and love and connection and acceptance that he knew meant _Frank_. As much as he'd thought in the past about what it would be like able to feel his mate through their bond, experiencing it was more blissful than he could have imagined.

"Should cuddle and nap for a bit," Frank murmured, the fingers of his free hand trailing idle patterns on the back of Leon's shoulder. "Then we can go for brunch... hit up the store... go downtown and register...." He sighed, soft and contented. "Will you stay tonight? We can stop by your place...."

"You know I'll stay." Leon pressed a soft kiss to his chest and closed his eyes. "I'll stay as long as you want. Don't even want to leave bed to go to work on Monday...."

Frank was silent for a moment. "... A newly-bonded officer gets two weeks leave if they want it, actually. It's policy." He gave a soft laugh. "Partly because they tend to be hopelessly moon-eyed otherwise."

Leon raised his head to look up at him. "We don't have to take it if you don't want to. We'll still be together. We can cuddle in the office when -"

Frank shook his head, cutting him off with a kiss. "I insist on it. I plan on spoiling you rotten the whole time."

Leon smiled against his mouth, stroking his fingers up into his hair. "Mmm... dearest, that's the second nicest thing I've ever heard."

~~~ Finish ~~~


End file.
